Never ending cycle
by Dark Mican
Summary: His love for Sasuke was painful.  Painfully sweet he can admit.  So sweet he can't keep away, even though it hurts.  Sasunaru! Rated M for later chapters, warnings: Abuse and Rape.


A/N: Hello everyone! Haha, I was writing something in Religion class about human rights and I just got inspired man! 8D

**Warnings:** This story would be dealing with rape, abuse and the cycle of abusive relationships. Don't try this at home kiddies! Rated Mature and Boyxboy love.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

* * *

><p>"I hate you Sasuke… I hate you." A sob tore from Naruto's mouth. Another breath stolen, another set of tears cascading down his scarred cheeks. There was a new batch of bruises today, a few scratches and a bit of blood on the floor. Their bedroom was a mess. Sheets were thrown everywhere, mirrors, vases and portraits gone from their original positions. They were pathetically scattered around the room, broken, torn, viciously shattered. He thought of leaving him again, leaving this cruel lover of his. But no, he knew that escaping was pointless. Sasuke would always find him. <strong>Always.<strong> He was deeply in love. Deeply In love with Uchiha Sasuke.

He wasn't even sure if it was actually love. Maybe it was obsession, lust. Maybe he was just in it for the sexual pleasure. Naruto shook his head. No use for denial. No use for the maybes. Of course he was in love, there was no denying it. He loved him like he loved to breathe, eat and walk. He loved Sasuke with all his heart, no matter how much he had hurt him. No matter, because he knew Sasuke loved him too.

He stood up gingerly, his legs trembling. He was so weak, so weak. He berated himself. He went to the washroom and prepared himself a cold bath. A cold bath would wake him up, sooth his tired muscles. When he finished, he dried himself and dressed slowly. He walked, trembling to Sasuke's office. He knocked slowly, his headache preventing him from his usual loud greetings. He didn't want to banter with Sasuke today.

"Come in" Sasuke's voice wasn't the sweet, chocolaty deep voice he was used too. Today Sasuke's voice sounded scratched and raspy, but deep still. _'Probably from screaming last night'_ Naruto mused. Sasuke always made his heart melt, especially this kind of Sasuke. He noticed that Sasuke was already in his business suit, and was typing maniacally fast on his laptop. Naruto smiled tenderly. He missed this Sasuke, Sasuke with his eyes glinting with determination and calm. Sasuke with his beautiful obsidian eyes, dark smouldering and powerful. Sasuke, _Sasuke_, _**Sasuke**_.

Naruto walked closer to Sasuke's chair and draped his arms on his lover's black clad shoulder. He nuzzled Sasuke's neck lovingly and whispered softly into Sasuke's ear. "Good morning love." He followed his greeting with a small nip to Sasuke's earlobe. Sasuke grunted, sighed and tilted his head, giving Naruto more skin to nip. Sasuke's right hand stopped (His left hand was still typing, Naruto noticed and smirked at this) and lifted it to ruffle Naruto's blond soft spiky tresses. Sasuke grabbed a couple of strands and tugged softly, bringing Naruto's face closer to his. Their lips met gently, caressing it softly and slow. Naruto's lips were hot, trembling and dry. Sasuke took note of this and he let a small tug of his lips go. Naruto's kisses were usually wet, but Sasuke did not like wet kisses so he asked Naruto to always dry his lips before kissing him. He inhaled slowly, filling his lungs with the smell of Naruto's sweet natural scent. He slowly pulled away and let his forehead rest with Naruto's. They looked at each other's eyes and Sasuke's breath was stolen away. 

Amazing. He was always amazed, so _amazed_ at how bright and vibrant Naruto's eyes were. Naruto's sky-blue eyes. His blue, soul-searching eyes. This man with his amazing eyes was his.

"I love you." Sasuke whispered softly. His voiced laced with thick emotion. "I love you Uzumaki Naruto." 

* * *

><p>Xx<strong> Read and Review<strong> please~ I always love hearing about your thoughts on my stories!

Constructive critism is allowed even XD


End file.
